One who finds a faithful friend, finds a treasure
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Claire's finacé has just been murdered by the father of her baby. Swill comes and looks after her, and during those weeks, he becomes more than just a perfect friend. Complete
1. Me

**AUOTHRS NOTE: Well, here it is. A quick note to say, it helps to read Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry first, to understand what this fanfiction is about. What was meant to stay a simple chapter, somehow became three chapters. Each chapter, is about a week long, so bare with me a little, because it isn't exact. I hope, very very much that i have gotten the character of Swill and the others right, so it does seem like them, but if not, complain and i will take your complaining into account! It may be a couple of days before you see Chapter Two, as i am only half way through writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Weeks went by. Everything was pretty much a blur for Claire. Sometimes, people would ask where he was, and Claire would say he left her for another woman and moved abroad, unexpectedly. Often, Claire would wake up from nightmares where Jasper was coming after her with a knife, but he was covered in blood, his pulped face melting… Claire sat up in bed, her damp hair stuck to her face as usual. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and moved into the bathroom. She turned the light on, and turned the cold tap on. Claire gazed into the mirror, the bags still deep under her eyes. Sometimes, the children at the primary school would ask why she was a panda. She chuckled softly, before wetting her face. After drying her face, she moved back into the bedroom, and gazed into the full length mirror, gazing at her stomach. Summer vaguely remembered what happened with Jasper, and she was still to upset to mention anything. They talked a lot about the baby, and names. Bov said he didn't mind what the baby was called. Summer and Dave were now officially, for real dating, which left Claire feeling very cold and lonely. She was leaning more and more on Swill now. He was so nice, like the older brother Claire never had. **

**Pete came around every now and again, but he had recently got another girlfriend. Claire was ashamed of herself, as whenever she thought about it, her stomach twisted in jealously. A tear escaped her eye. Where had it all gone wrong? A couple of months ago, she was happily engaged, and now… She didn't dare think about it. When outside her flat, she put on a mask, made herself someone else, so she could hide. Hide the truth. Hide how much she hated herself. The children in her reception class didn't seem to notice, but would get frustrated when they were telling her something and her mind would go to another place. What would her child look like? What colour hair would she or he have? Claire shook her head, looking down at her stomach. There was a child growing inside her, part of her. She would never dream of turning her back on any child, and the thought of Bov's mum made her sick. Claire moved away from the mirror, and pulled a pair of jogging bottoms on. She pulled her blue jumped over her head and left her bedroom. Breakfast wasn't anything good; a couple of slices of toast and an orange juice. Claire kept thinking of the baby, and then thinking of Bov, which would lead to thoughts of Pete, and then to thoughts of his new girlfriend; and that would lead to her stomach twisting in jealously again.**

One who finds a faithful friend, finds a treasure.

Swill and Claire

Me

Numb. That's all she felt. Claire lay on her bed, still in her blood stained shirt. She tried to get to sleep, but it was avoiding her. She could hear Swill still talking on his mobile in the room next door. Claire grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. It helped a little. The pure darkness, the stuffiness as her breath heated the air, helped her drop off. Not for long.

It was dark. Pure darkness. It scared her. She could feel something behind her, but couldn't turn. Suddenly, Jasper loomed out in front of her, but she couldn't scream. Instead she was choking, trying to bat Jasper away as he jabbed at her stomach again and again with a long blade. 'No!' she choked out, the block behind her finally giving way… and now she was falling and falling, wind whipping past her. Suddenly, a hard cold ground came into view and she was going to hit it. It speeded closer and just as she was about to hit it…Claire awoke, gasping for breath, tears burning in her eyes. 'Swill' she called out, her voice aching. There was silence. Claire rubbed her eyes, before calling again. 'Swill?' There were footsteps in the hallway and her door was pushed open. Swill stood in the doorway, and Claire was so thankful he had stayed.

'Yeah?'

'Can you sit with me, please' she whispered, as if scared to raise her voice. Swill stepped into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him, submerging them in the darkness Claire was so afraid of. She felt the bed creak when he sat down, listening as he kicked off his shoes. Swill climbed on, sitting up against the headboard. Claire shuffled against him, feeling safe when he wrapped his arm around her. 'Just talk to me until I fall asleep,' she murmured, hoping she didn't sound like a complete fucking idiot. Swill was quiet for a moment, his thumb rubbing small circles on her arm.

'When I was a young lad, I almost drowned. My life didn't flash before me eyes like people say it does,' he said. 'Instead, I felt really calm, and warm, after all the panic and thrashing 'bout was over. I knew I was going to die. An' it felt good.' Claire looked up at him, in the darkness. 'Me dad pulled me out and I didn't have a scratch or nothing. I may not seem it, but I do believe in certain things, like the afterlife and stuff. Once we die, it aint the end.' Claire laid there in silence, as what he said sunk in.

'I'm so scared,' she whispered, listening to the thump-thump of his heart. 'I'm just so scared. I'm going to have a baby Swill. I'm all alone.'

'No you're not. You have me, and Summer, when you tell her.'

'She already knows.' Swill rested his head against Claire's.

'Just try and get some sleep. We'll worry about everything in the morning.' Claire shut her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of being near someone, the feeling of his fingers brushing her arm as he tried to sooth her. He chased away the nightmares that night, and she was thankful.

Swill wasn't there in the morning. Claire woke up, feeling the bed empty beside her, and a swell of panic rose in her chest. Everything came back to her, hitting her like a brick wall. She gave a small sob, rubbing her eyes. She was so alone now. Jasper was gone and he wasn't coming back. Claire slid out of bed, and looked down at her clothes. Her shirt was splattered with blood, and there was a tear in the bottom of her jeans. She pulled off her shirt, and tugged down her jeans, before grabbing a towel from the cupboard and stepping into the hallway. Her TV was on, and she could hear voices. Claire darted across to another door and stepped into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, pulled off her underwear and stepped into the warm flow of water. She didn't know how long she stood there for, just letting the water come down on her, but the sun was pouring through the window by the time she had washed her hair and body. She scrubbed herself hard, wanting to get the feel of blood off her, needing to be clean. Her stomach gave a loud rumble, when she stepped out the shower. Claire quickly wrapped the towel around her waist, before leaving the bathroom. When she stepped into the kitchen, Swill, Dave and Pete were sat around the table. Dave stood up, instantly pulling her into a hug. Claire shut her eyes, as Swill got to his feet, putting on the kettle.

'You alright, darling?' he asked, holding Claire close. She nodded, pulling away to sit down. Claire glanced at Pete. He was staring at his hands, twisting them and untwisting them on the table top. Claire stomach gave another grumble.

'Do you want something to eat?' asked Swill. 'I'm about to put some bacon on.' Claire nodded, gazing at the table top. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, as the warmth of the water left her.

'What happened to Jasper?' she asked in a quiet voice. Pete went still, glancing up at Dave before looking back at his hands and twisting them together again. No one answered. 'What happened to Jasper?' she repeated, looking up at Pete. Still, he didn't answer. Scraping away from the table, Claire shook her head in disgust. 'You make me sick!' she stalked out the room.

'Claire, wait!' called Swill, but she ignored him, slamming the door of her bedroom. Well, fuck them. If they weren't going to tell her, she'd find out herself. She dressed quickly, and dried her hair, before pulling it into a pony-tail. When she left her bedroom, Pete was pacing the living room. He looked up, moving forward to see her. She raised a hand.

'No, Pete. Leave me alone.'

'Claire! I'll tell you. I just didn't want you to be hurt!'

'Hurt? How much more hurt can I fucking get?' she snapped, standing with her hands on her hips. Swill and Dave stepped into the room, looking nervous as they glanced from one to another. Pete looked at the floor and Claire sighed. 'Just tell me!'

'Keith has some friends who deal with this sort of things. Fixers, if you want to call 'um that.' He said, still not looking at Claire. 'They came up, and took his body away. They must 'ave dumped him or something, I don't know!' Claire watched him, face pale.

'T-they just dumped him?' She moved over to the sofa and sat down. She felt funny. Like she didn't care about what they did to Jasper. He tried to hurt her. He tried to hurt her and her baby. Her baby. Claire gave a small gasp and looked down.

'What is it?' asked Swill, thinking she was hurt or something.

'I'm pregnant' she murmured. Pete frowned.

'We know,' he replied.

'I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. A fucking real baby!' it all seemed to come to her. Tears ran down her face as she gazed at her stomach like she hadn't seen one before. Pete glanced at Dave, still frowning. 'I'm going to be a mum. I am going to have a child of my own,' she kept saying. Swill moved over and knelt down in front of her.

'Come on Claire. It's not going to be that bad,' he said, giving his best attempt at a smile. Claire shook her head.

'I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to be a mum.' Her stomach grumbled again.

'And it won't help to starve yourself, now come and get something to eat.' He took her hand and helped her to her feet. Claire allowed him to lead her into the kitchen, as Dave looked at Pete.

'It must be a shock to her. Give her time.'

'She didn't even care that Jasper had been dumped!' sighed Pete, rubbing his jaw.

'Once the shock passes, she'll realise how much she hurts.'

* * *

Claire took a couple of bites of the bacon sandwich, but couldn't really face eating. She pulled apart the bread, as Swill watched her.

'Are you going to destroy that?' he asked.

'Yes.' He grabbed the bacon before Claire could shred it and popped it in his mouth. Claire rolled her eyes. 'Pig.' Swill chuckled. Pete came into the room, leaning against the counter, a distant look on his face. His brow was furrowed in thought, as his phone bleeped. He read the text, his face softening slightly.

'Is it Amanda?' asked Dave, coming into the room.

Who's Amanda?' snapped Claire, looking at Pete.

'Shit,' Dave muttered. 'You don't know, do you? It's Pete's new girlfriend.' Pete glared at Dave, who decided it was time to shut up, and sat down at the table. Claire gave a shrug.

'Oh well. Have fun with that one.' She looked back at her plate, tearing up the bread with more venom than earlier. Pete straightened up.

'I… er, best go then. She wants me to pick her up.' Dave nodded, checking his watch.

'I best go pick up Summer from work,' he said, getting to his feet.

'Work?'

'Yeah, you know. The primary school you work at?' Claire looked at the clock on the wall. It was half three already. She had slept in. Claire waved bye to Dave as the two men left the room, before turning to Swill and slapping his arm.

'What?!' he protested.

'Why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend?' she asked.

'I didn't think it mattered!' he replied, raising his hands in surrender. Claire glared at him, before leaving the table and walking into the living room. Swill followed her, leaning in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. 'Look, I'm sorry for not tellin' you.' Claire turned on the TV, and he frowned. 'Claire? I'm sorry!' She turned up the volume. 'Claire! Claire! Claire!' he kept chanting, until she turned up the TV full blast. Swill rolled his eyes, and moved backwards into the kitchen, returning with a bunch of grapes. He pulled one off. 'Claire.' It bounced off her arm. Every time he said her name, he chucked a grape. 'Claire. Claire. Claire. Claire.' One grape bounced off her head and she burst out laughing. She turned off the TV, and lay on her side, still laughing.

'Oh, sod off, Swill!' she chuckled, grabbing a grape from the sofa and lobbing it back. He laughed, and moved back into the kitchen. He always knew how to cheer her up, even if it meant being God damn annoying. Claire's smile faded, and she chewed her bottom lip. 'I'm going to work tomorrow,' she called. Swill popped his head around the door.

'You what?'

'I want to go back to work tomorrow.' Swill frowned.

'Well, if you're sure?'

'I need to do things, to keep myself distracted.' Swill nodded, licking his bottom lip. He had a day-dreamy face on, as he stared at her. 'What?' she asked. Swill seemed to snap out of it, chuckle and dodged another grape that Claire chucked at him. 'Swill! You're such a grapest!' She climbed off the sofa, and glanced at the shelf. There was numerous photo frames here. Claire moved over to it, picking up a frame and gazing at the picture. It was Claire and Jasper at his birthday last year. They were sat in a pub, both holding a glass of coke and grinning at the camera. Claire dropped the frame, and the glass smashed. Swill came back through, as Claire knocked all the frames off the shelf, glass smashing all over the floor.

'Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?' he asked, pulling her into a hug as she burst into tears. Claire wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest.

'I'm never going to see him again,' she choked out.

'I'm sorry Claire, but I'm going to 'ave to say that's a fucking good thing.' Claire rubbed her eyes and gave a sniff.

'What do you mean?' she asked, looking up at him, red-eyed.

'Let's face it. He was 'orrible to you! Always pulling you around and controlling you. You're free now, yeah?' Claire nodded, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Swill smiled. 'No matter how much you cry, you won't bring him back,' he said. She nodded again, and stepped away from him. Swill dropped his arms at his side.

'I'll be fine. Just a little… worked up.' She sat down on the sofa, and curled up. Swill shifted on his feet for a moment.

'I need to get to work. Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours?' Claire nodded. She didn't realise Swill had a job. He moved over and knelt down in front of her. 'I'll bring us back a treat yeah?' He sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, before getting to his feet and moving into the hallway to pull on his trainers.

'Bye Swill,' she called softly. Swill glanced back at her, smiled and left the house. He was so nice to her. Claire yawned, and shut her eyes. Bad idea. Her dreams were haunted, once more by Jasper. They were on a cliff top, Jasper getting ready to jump. He turned to face her, before falling backwards. Claire rushed forwards, with a silent scream. She couldn't see him, as the waves crashed below. There was someone behind her. She turned. It was Jasper. He pushed her and she was falling, down, down, down, a loud scream whipping through the air.

'Christ! Claire, wake up.' Swill was shaking her shoulders. She woke with a sob, covering her face. It was a few moments before she could talk.

'I'm so tired,' she mumbled. 'But every time I try and sleep, he's waiting for me' Swill pulled her into a hug. The room was dark.

'Want me to stay with you tonight?' he asked. Claire nodded, feeling the same sense of security as she had last night. For the next couple of nights, Swill stayed with her, until it became a routine. She gave him his own key, so he didn't have to knock every time he was out and she locked the door. Every night, he would talk to her about how work was, and Claire found out he worked at the local Co-op. Not a great job, but it put food on the table. He became much more un-Swill like. Instead of the cheeky, dirty-minded guy she used to know, he became more caring and gentle, and in a sense, romantic.

'Today, yeah, John said I could 'ave Friday off,' said Swill that night. Claire smiled. 'Would you be okay, if I went down the boozer with the lads?' Claire nodded.

'You don't have to ask me, you know. I'll just try not to fall asleep while you're gone.' They had figured out, that when she was alone, she had bad dreams. Whenever she had company, she was fine. But it didn't stop the nightmares when she was awake and outside. She'd be walking down the street, and random people seemed to look like Jasper. At the second glance of course, they were just normal people leading normal lives.

'I just want you to be okay,' he replied, playing with a strand of her hair. Claire shut her eyes, leaning her head against his chest.

'I will be,' she muttered, as he flicked as the lamp and snuggled down. Claire yawned, pulling the covers up to her chin. 'Night.'

'Night,' he replied.

* * *

Claire dressed simply the next morning, trying to be quiet as Swill slept in. She took the car to school, checking as she always did, if Pete's car was there. It was. She pulled in beside it, locked up and walked into the building. The staff room stank of coffee. Claire dumped her bag on the chair, looking up when she heard a giggle. Pete Dunham was sat on the sofa, with Amanda Long, the year 4 teacher, leaning across him. 'Oh,' she muttered. Both of them looked up.

'Oh, hey Claire. Didn't hear you come in,' said Pete. Amanda was tugging on his tie, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, not taking any notice of Claire.

'Yeah, and I wish I hadn't,' she replied, picking up her bag and leaving the room. Claire walked down the brightly decorated corridor, to her classroom. She pulled off her jacket, and hung it up along with her bag. She needed to set up the room. Claire spent about fifteen minutes pulling the tables together in the middle of the room, laying the tops with newspaper, setting out an A3 sheet of paper each, and putting several pots of paint in the middle of the table, alongside the brushes. Claire had decided to give the children a whole day of painting, so there wasn't much to do. She checked her watch. The kids would be here any minute. The door swung open, and Pete shuffled in.

'Hey' he said softly. Claire gave a smile, before turning her back on him and placing a tub of water on the table. 'Sorry, you had to walk in on that.'

'Yeah, it was disgusting. I mean, Amanda Long?!' Claire looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

'She's not all that bad.' Claire made a puking gesture and moved across the room to grab the register. Pete chuckled. 'How are you holding up anyway?' he asked.

'I'm fine.'

'You spend a lot of time with Swill.' Ah, so that's why he was being nosey.

'Yeah, he's helping me get through all of this. Seeing as Bovver hasn't even come to see me since he murdered my fiancé, I have to lean on someone.'

'Look, about Bov… he's ashamed of what he did.' Claire rolled her eyes.

'Oh, poor little Bovver.' The door creaked open, and little children started to swarm in.

'I'll talk to you later,' Pete called, as he made his way out the classroom. Miss Smith came in, shepherding a group of boys who raced to the table.

'We painting Miss? Oh, I love painting, me!'

'Yes, yes, but let Miss Smith do the register first.'

It was the end of a paint splattered day. The room was a mess, and Claire was in a kind of hurry. She rushed as she put all the paintings on the drying rack. Miss Smith rolled her eyes and laughed.

'Look, let me sort all this out. You look like you need to get somewhere. Maybe to bed? Have you seen yourself lately?' Claire smiled.

'I have had some trouble sleeping, but I'm fine. Really, don't worry. Thanks' she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room. Okay, so she didn't know exactly where Bovver's place was. It was dark, the last time she had been there. She parked up, in a council estate, feeling a little wary at leaving her car out in the open. She hesitated by it, before sighing and making her way down the alley. She recognised this bit. Bov's was just up ahead. When she got to the flat, she chewed her bottom lip. What was she going to say? She could just knock and let it all out when he answered? She could knock and run? For some reason, she liked the latter better. Claire knocked, and waited. When the door finally opened, Bov was stood there in a pair of jeans, looking a little surprised, and then cautious as to why she was there. Claire refused to let her eyes roam his topless body.

'Can I help?' he asked. Claire pushed her way inside and sat on the sofa. Bovver muttered something under his breath, before shutting the door.

'Why are you ignoring me?' she asked, looking up at him. Bov folded his arms.

'Look, it's not like that.'

'Yes, it is,' she snapped.

'I can't face you at the moment Claire. I just killed that fucking man and you expect me to be all cheery next time I see you?'

'It would be a start!'

'You wasn't like that, when I knocked you up. You fucking hid away too, if I remember correctly. I thought you didn't give a shit about me, until you told my best mate you was pregnant.' Claire gazed up at him, with tear filled eyes.

'That's different.'

'No it isn't. You was hiding from me, and now I'm hiding from you.'

'Well you didn't do a very good job,' snapped Claire. Bovver frowned.

'How you mean?'

'Well, you answered the door.'

'I was expecting someone.'

'Who?'

'No one.' Claire gave a laugh and got to her feet.

'So, you say you're expecting someone, and you won't even tell me who?'

'I can't. You should g-'

'Bovver?' Both of them froze, gazing at the doorway as Summer stepped into the room. Her jaw dropped. 'Oh,' she murmured, as her eyes met Claire's.

'You're seeing my fucking best friend behind my back. You haven't been to see me, because your too busy shagging her to come and give a crap' Claire shouted.

'Claire! It's not like that.' Summer looked close to tears already. 'We talk about you!'

'Oh fucking wonderful! So you shag her while talking about me behind my back. Well fuck you both. I don't need you.' She stormed out of the apartment and down the stairwell. Summer and Bov followed her out.

'Claire! For fuck sakes, wait!' he shouted, but she didn't stop until she got to her car. Claire sped out of the car park and down the road, almost throwing herself into her house when she got there. Claire slammed the front door shut and kicked over the coffee table. Swill came out of the bathroom, wide-eyed as he watched her try and destroy the living room. Claire went for the TV, and he jumped towards her, grabbed her around the waist and fell back onto the sofa.

'Get the fuck off me! How could they? How could they do this to me?' Claire lay limp now, face down on the sofa. Swill let out a breath.

'Are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, before I try and save the rest of the house from attack?' he asked. Claire sat up, her cheeks wet.

'I just been to see Bov. And, and Summer came. And I… kinda over-reacted and said they were sleeping together and then she… she said that they only talk about me.' Claire wiped her eyes.

'Hey, if you keep crying, you'll flood East London. And anyway, the talking it might be a good thing. You never know.'

'I'll never know, because she'll probably never talk to me again,' Claire sighed, shifting off Swills lap and onto the seat next to him. She rested her head back and shut her eyes.

'I got a call today.' Claire looked sideways at him, with a questioning look. 'Off some bank, wanting to know where Jasper was.' Claire sat up straight.

'Well, what did you tell them?' Swill gave a sheepish grin.

'I said that Jasper had run off with another women, and gone abroad, leaving Claire with all the bills and shit. Then he asked me who I was.'

'What did you say?' For some reason, Claire didn't want to know.

'I said I was the gas man, coming to fit in a new cooker 'cause he took that too!' Claire laughed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'You're an idiot, Swill. You do know that don't you?'

'Yeah, but you love me anyway.' Claire smiled and gazed at the room.

'I'll tidy up if you make tea,' she asked.

'Deal' smiled Swill, sitting up and helping Claire to her feet. She lifted up the coffee table, and put the cup mats back on it. Then she moved the sofa back in place. She went to pick up the glass, to find all the remains of the photo frames were gone, and the photos were stacked neatly on the shelf.

'Swill?' she called.

'Yeah?'

'Did you pick up all the glass from the photos?'

'Yeah,' he replied. Claire smiled. It was thoughtful of him. She stepped into the kitchen, sitting on the counter near him.

'You didn't have to.' Swill shrugged, cooking bacon in the pan. 'Is that all we're going to live off?' she asked. Swill flashed her a grin.

'Bacon is the best shit you can eat!' he said, leaving it to sizzle and moving to butter some bread. Claire slid off the counter, and pulled two plates out of the cupboard, handing them to Swill so he could put the bread on them.

'I promise I'll eat it all, as well' she smiled, as he put the bacon on the bread and put the plates on the table. Claire opened the fridge and sighed.

'What do you want to drink?' she asked. 'We have… coke, lemonade, Carling, or limeade.'

'What the fucks limeade?' he asked.

'It's lime lemonade, Swill. I bet even Ned could figure that out.' Swill chuckled.

'I'll 'ave a Carling,' he said, sitting down at the table. Claire handed him the can, and sat down with her coke. The bacon tasted great, and was quite filling after that day. Claire was worn out that night, slumped on the sofa watching Coronation Street. She had to admit, it was the shittest programme she had ever watched.

'Right, I'm off to bed,' she sighed, when she thought she couldn't take any more of this crap. Swill nodded.

I'll be up after this.'

'You actually understand what's going on?'

'It 'as a good story line to it.' Claire pulled a face which made him laugh, before moving down the hallway and into her bedroom. She still felt crap about what happened earlier. She'd have to ring Summer and apologise. She wouldn't say sorry to Bov though. No, he deserved everything he got. Claire was thankful for sleep when Swill finally entered the room. She settled against him as usual, almost instantly falling to sleep. It seemed like morning all too soon. Her alarm began to ring, and Claire switched it off before Swill could wake. He gave a grumble, and rolled over. Giving a small sigh, she slid out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a shirt from her wardrobe. Claire took a quick shower, spooned down some Frosted Flakes and left the house. There was a light mist in the air, and it took a moment for her engine to warm up that cold morning. When she got to school, Claire avoided the staff room altogether. Miss Smith was already in the classroom when she stepped in, having set up the building blocks and number pads.

'Morning' smiled Claire. Miss Smith smiled in return, and climbed to her feet.

'I heard about Jasper,' she began. Claire went pale.

'Look, whatever you heard-'

'I can't believe he would just leave you and move abroad with another woman!'

'Yeah, I wouldn't believe it either, if it hadn't happened,' sighed Claire, remembering to thank Swill later.

'Are you sure you don't want a day off? You've been working and working all week,' she said, with a pitying smile. Claire nodded, hesitated and nodded again.

'I think I will. You don't mind, do you?' Miss Smith shook her head.

'No, it's fine. Go home and have a rest.' Claire smiled, grabbed her bag and left the room. She bumped into Amanda in the corridor. She flicked back her blonde hair and pulled a face.

'Watch where you're going,' she snapped. Claire stopped and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't be dealing with bleach blonde Barbies at the moment.

'Oh, fuck off Amanda.' She turned to Claire, and raised an eyebrow.

'You better watch it, because I can easily get Pete to hate you,' Amanda threatened.

'That doesn't really bother me. Go play with your make-up set, will you?' Claire turned to walk away.

'You'd be bothered if it was Swill.' Claire froze, before turning back and walking right up to her, her face inches from the blonde's.

'If you dare even look Swills way, I'll rip your fucking face off,' she hissed. She didn't know where this venom, this anger was coming from, and she didn't care. She just wanted to go home. Amanda flicked her hair over her shoulder and gave a small laugh, before she walked off to her classroom. Claire shook her head in disgust, before stalking off the other way. Swill wasn't home when she got back. Instead, two people were sat on the sofa, grey haired and stern faced. Jasper's parents.

* * *

**END NOTES: Well, i hope that chapter wasn't too long, and i'll try and upload Chapter Two soon!**


	2. You

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, here's chapter two! Rated M for a reason. **

* * *

One who finds a faithful friend, finds a treasure.

Swill and Claire

You

Claire gazed at the couple of the sofa. 'H-how did you get in?' she asked, shutting the front door behind her and pulling off her jacket.

'Jasper gave us a key,' said Imelda Burton said, holding her nose high in the air as usual. Claire had always found this woman irritating. Dec Burton stayed silent, silently. 'Where is our son, Claire?' she asked. Claire paused for a moment.

'He left me,' she said, in a quiet voice.

'Then why are all his things still here?'

'Had a good nose around, have you?' Claire snapped. Imelda curled her lip.

'Where is Jasper?'

'Jasper left me for another woman, and ran away abroad, okay?' She kicked off her shoes, and began to rifle through her mail. Imelda got to her feet.

'How do you know he went abroad? I think you're lying? Where is my son?'

'I don't know and I don't care. He was a cunt away.' Imelda gasped, and Claire merely ripped open the gas bill, reading through it.

'Ho-how dare you speak of him like that? You _are_ up to something Claire Roberts, and I'm going to find out what!'

'Shut the door on your way out,' Claire muttered, moving into the kitchen, but pausing as another voice called her.

'Who's this, Claire?' asked Swill, as the couple made their way to the door. He'd just gotten back from work, in a cheery mood. He had a good treat to help cheer up Claire tonight.

'Oh Swill, meet Jasper's parents.' Swill's friendly grin dropped instantly. Shit. 'Yeah, they were just going.'

'I'll be back' hissed Imelda, before slamming the door shut behind them. Swill darted after Claire, as she moved into the kitchen again.

'Cor! She was well fat!' Claire laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. He saw the tears in her eyes, before she turned her back on him. Instantly, Swill was at her side. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you,' he muttered, looking worried. Claire rolled her eyes.

'It isn't you! They were asking about Jasper. I can't keep this up forever!'

'Look, it'll only be for a while, yeah darlin', and then things'll get better. Hey, look. I bought us some cookies and a DVD for tonight. What are you doing home early anyways?' he asked, trying to get the conversation going. Claire wiped her eyes and put on the kettle.

'I was allowed a day-off because I look like shit.'

'Nah, you look beautiful.' It was meant to sound casual, and came out sounding like he was trying to chat her up. Swill cringed, but felt a little relieved when she smiled.

'Thanks Swill.' She changed the subject. 'What's the movie?' Swill fumbled in his Co-op bag and pulled out two bags of cookies and a DVD. He read the front.

'The Grudge.' Claire gave a snort of laughter.

'The Grudge?'

'It was the first movie I picked up!' he replied, putting on a hurt look. Claire smiled.

'It's fine. I'm sure we'll have fun!'

It was easy to have Claire distracted from all those 'orrible thoughts. They hung around the house, chatting and watching TV, until about 8:30 when he decided to put the movie on. Claire curled up in the armchair, hugging a pillow.

'I thought you liked horrors?' he asked.

'I do, but it doesn't mean I don't jump at every scary bit' she laughed. Swill smiled, as he pressed play. Okay, Claire was right. This was the shittiest shit fuck movie he could have ever picked up. There were many points where the woman could have easily gotten away but chose to be a pussy and jump around, and that little child was hardly scary. Just kick the fucker down the stairs and have done with it. He was thankful when it was all over. Claire slipped out of the living room before he could say anything, so he quickly shut everything off and locked up. It seemed less like routine now, sleeping with Claire. Keeping her safe. It was more pleasure, for him anyway. He loved letting her know he was there for her, even if he had missed the fight four days ago, between the Liverpool boys. But Claire needed him. The others understood. Well, Ned 'ad moaned a bit, until Bovver had given him a seeing to.

Claire forced herself to stay awake until Swill came to bed. She knew that if she fell asleep, she'd just wake up in a state. She let her thoughts wander. Swill was the best thing in her life at the moment. She hadn't even given much thought of the baby. Her hand crept under the covers and she pressed it lightly against her stomach. She was going to have a child. Unless she had an abortion? No. No fucking way was she going to kill her child. She thought about Swill. He was being really nice to her. Maybe a little too nice. She always seemed to notice the way he looked at her, when he thought she hadn't noticed. He'd let his eyes wander up her body, grinning when he met her eyes, as if he hadn't done anything. Or the way he snuggled into her when he thought she was asleep and the way… she'd snuggled right back into him and the way she'd grin when he met her eyes. Jesus H Christ. The door was pushed open, and Swill came in. He sat on the end of the bed, tugged off his jeans, and pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed another shirt from the end of the bed, unaware of Claire watching him. He wasn't actually fat, and it slightly annoyed her that he hid it under his jacket. Swill climbed into the bed, smiling as Claire wrapped her arms around him instantly.

'You'll never hate me, will you?' she whispered. Swill frowned.

'Why would I hate you?' he asked. Claire shrugged.

'Just in case.' Swill settled down, staring at the ceiling as Claire shifted against him. Suddenly, her warm breath hit his cheek. He froze for a moment, before alarm bells began to go off in his head. Her lips brushed against his, and Swill found himself kissing her back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, as she leaned up against him. Swill rolled, so he had her pinned softly on the bed. He kissed her neck with light kisses, before moving back to her lips. Claire smiled into the kiss, shifting herself so her legs were wrapped around his waist, as he continued to devour her lips. She ran her hands through his hair, as his lips moved to her jaw, her neck, below her ear. Claire gave a soft groan, shifting her hips lightly. Swill moved back to her lips, passion heating them both like fire. Claire squirmed underneath him in pleasure. But, her mind was yelling at her to stop! This was Swill, one of the guys who had been great to her. She couldn't just bed each member of the GSE when she felt a little lonely. But then Swill's hand ran up her side, and all thoughts were gone. This was more then being a little lonely. She wanted to be with Swill. Claire found herself pulling her thin shirt off, lips crashing against Swills' as she flung her shirt somewhere into the dark bedroom.

Swill shifted down, kissing her jaw, neck, dipping low to nibble her collar bone. Claire arched her back, pressing into him. Swill let out a groan. Would this change their relationship now? How awkward would things be in the morning? His teeth grazed her bra and she shuddered in delight. Then he shifted even lower, kissing her stomach, teeth grazing her navel, the edge of her pyjama bottoms. He moved back up, pressing his hips against hers. She let out another soft moan. Her hands ran up his back, kissing him hard when he got to her mouth. Claire's hand slipped down between them, and into his boxers. His eyes shut, as she gently squeezed him. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to give a low hiss, before they continued to battle each other with kisses.

It was much better than Claire had ever had with Jasper or Bov. Jasper did the same boring sex over and over, as the sex with Bovver was just a need to rebel and get away. But this… hell, she loved this. She never wanted it to stop. Swill was thinking the same. Claire wasn't just any girl that he normally had. She… she was Claire, wasn't she? And he was crossing the fucking line. But it felt so good to do this with her.

Claire's hand left his boxers, to run up his chest. Their bodies were moving against each other, pleasure flaring up in both of them. Then Claire remembered. She was pregnant now.

'Wait,' she murmured. Swills brow furrowed in a frown, and he stopped kissing her.

'What?'

'Top drawer. Condoms.' Swill broke into a smile, as he reached across and opened the drawer. At least she wasn't haven't second thoughts. It was full with different types of condoms.

'Why's there so many?' he muttered. Claire shifted underneath him.

'Jasper didn't want a baby at his age.' She panted. 'He'd say "use a condom or have no sex at all." I kept choosing no sex. That's why there's so many.' Swill ripped off the top of the foil packaging, as Claire slid his boxers over his hips. He slid the condom on, as Claire began to tug off her underwear. He settled back against her, lips meeting hers as he sunk into her with one push. Claire shut her eyes with a moan, adjusting to the feel of being filled. Swill watched her, the look of intense pleasure on her face. He wanted to make her happy. His lips moved down to hers again and she kissed him back with as much love as she could muster at that moment.

* * *

Claire was out of bed before her alarm clock rang that morning. She turned it off so it wouldn't ring later and wake Swill, before getting some clean clothes and leaving the room. She skipped breakfast. She wasn't all that hungry. She felt like she was on some kind of high. Being the school girl caught doing something she shouldn't. Claire saved the squeal until she was out of the apartment. She skipped to her car, earning an odd look from an elderly neighbour. Claire just waved, climbed into her car and drove off.

Swill didn't wake until about mid-day. He laid there in bed, thoughts on fire. She was already gone, like she always was when he woke up. But it made him feel a little lonely. He'd probably scared her off, from last night. But… She had kissed him first. Swill had just followed on. He climbed out of bed, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on, along with his button up shirt. He felt terrible. Claire would never speak to him again. He gave a soft groan. That wasn't a fucking great thought. It was Swills day off, so he popped home, got dressed, then went to Subway and bought a sandwich for lunch. When he got back, he lazed about for the last hour in her apartment. He got nervously to his feet when the door creaked open and Claire appeared, looking just as nervous and sheepish. Swill looked at his feet, as she pulled off her jacket and hung it up.

'Claire, about last night…' he began. Claire gave a small smile.

'It doesn't matter. I… thank you.'

'Thank me?' he frowned, looking up at her.

'Yeah, I really needed… I just…' she rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly. Swill was surprised, but the grin still appeared on his lips. It was still a little awkward. They sat on each end of the sofa when watching TV, and on opposite sides of the table when she made dinner. The two didn't talk much, but Swill kept catching Claire's eyes on him. He'd look at her, and she look quickly at the TV, as if she had been doing that all along. She stretched, and got to her feet when the 6 o'clock news came on. 'I'm going to ring Summer. I have some explaining to do,' she gave a weak smile. Swill nodded, before pulling out his phone as he got a text. He frowned.

'Claire, Pete's going to come 'round in half hour,' he said, looking up at her. Claire shrugged.

'He can do what he wants,' she replied, picking up the house phone and leaving the room. She sat on the edge of her bed, dialling Summer's number. She laid back on her bed as she waited for her friend to answer.

'Hello?'

'Summer, it's me.'

'Oh,' the woman at the other end of the line muttered. 'If you're going to just shout at me for things I haven't done, I'm hanging up,' she warned.

'No! Wait, please. I want to say sorry. I always mess up, and the one thing I can't lose at the moment is you. You're my rock, and if I keep chipping away at you, I'm going to loose you for good,' she pleaded. Summer paused.

'Do you want to know the full story?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Right. Bovver asks me to come over every now and then to talk. He wants to come and see you, he really does. He just can't. He thinks you hate him. Well, he defiantly does now. He wants to be a good dad to this child and just doesn't know how to go about it.'

'What did you say to him?' Claire asked, sitting up.

'I got him some leaflets.' Claire gave a small laugh.

'Leaflets?'

'That was Bov's reaction. Yeah, some parenting advice things and I just said, he should come and see you. The day you went to his, was the day we were going to come to yours.'

Claire groaned. 'And I fucked up.'

'Yeah, he kinda lost some confidence.'

'Oh, bugger,' Claire muttered, running a hand through her dark hair. Why did she always mess everything up? 'I should go and see him,' she muttered, more to herself.

'Yeah. Guess what?' she said, and Claire could hear the smile in her voice.

'Go on,' smiled Claire.

'Me and Dave are dating now,' she sounded like she was going to burst with happiness. Claire grinned.

'Oh! That's so sweet! When did he ask you?'

'Last night. After he took me to lunch, he asked me. Any news your end?' she asked. Claire gave a small squeal, darted to the bedroom door and shut it, before crawling under the covers.

'Right. Big news. I'm not sure if it's good or bad news yet though.'

'Ooh, go on.'

'I… I can't say it. I sound like a slut,' Claire shut her eyes.

'Oh! Please tell me!' whined Summer.

'IHadSexWithSwillLastNightAndLovedIt,' Claire said in one go.

'OH MY GOD!' screamed Summer down the phone. There was a loud clatter, and a moment before Summer came back on the line. 'Sorry, dropped the phone,' she said breathlessly. 'You had sexual intercourse with your brick?'

'My brick?'

'If I'm a rock, then Swill has to be a brick.'

'I wanna be a pebble!' giggled Claire.

'Anyway, back to having sex with bricks.' Claire heard Dave in the background. 'Who the hell are you talking to? Who has sex with bricks?' Claire burst out laughing, as Summer giggled. 'Dave, you've only heard half the conversation. Go to the pub or something.' Dave grumbled in the background, as Claire suppressed her laughter. 'Carry on, Claire,' she said.

'Well, I... started it. I kissed him first, and then it just carried on, you know.'

'Yeah, that's how I got Dave into bed,' smiled Summer. Claire laughed. 'Did you use protection?' she asked. Claire nodded, before realizing she was on the phone.

'Yeah. Chocolate flavoured.' The two woman burst into a fit of laughter. The door creaked open, and Claire felt a weight sit on the bed. 'Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Summer. Someone's sat on my bed.'

'Brick?'

'Dunno. Bye!'

'Bye!' Claire cut off the call, still giggling. She pulled her covers off her head and saw Pete sat there. 'Can I help you?' she asked. 'Amanda isn't hiding in here.'

'Claire, don't be like this. I wanted to come and talk.'

'You've talked, you can go now.' Pete ran a hand over his head in frustration.

'You're being immature.' Claire shrugged.

'I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be.'

'You can't use that against me!' he said, still watching her. Claire shrugged again.

'How's Amanda?' she asked. 'Has she made you hate me yet?'

'What do you mean?'

'Damn. I hoped she would keep to her word,' scowled Claire. Pete frowned.

'Are you going to tell me what the hell you're going on about?' he asked. Claire noticed Swill in the doorway.

'I had a nice chat with her in the corridor. She said she would do anything to make you hate me.'

'She wouldn-'

'She did,' Claire replied bluntly. Swill cleared his throat.

'Maybe, you should go Pete. We still up for tomorrow's match?' Pete got to his feet, the frown still on his handsome face. Claire looked away, pulling the covers up to her chin.

'Yeah, mate. Sure,' he replied, glancing back at Claire before leaving the bedroom. Swill walked with him to the door. Pete nodded, looking down at his hands. 'Hey, cheer up. Everton tomorrow,' he grinned. Even Pete put a smile on his face, before opening the front door.

'See you later!' Swill smiled, before shutting the door. Claire was in the living room when he turned around.

'Let's go shopping.'

'Huh?' he replied, looking confused for a moment.

'Yeah, we need to go to Tesco's.'

'Oh, okay then,' he said, frowning. 'I don't have any money.'

'I'll pay.'

Tesco's was huge. It had an added clothes store, which you had to go to escalators to get to. Claire got a big trolley, had a small argument with Swill over who was going to push it (he won) and made their way into the store.

'Ooh! Let's play a game,' Swill grinned. Claire raised her eyebrows. 'Don't look at me like that! It'll be fun. Remember that TV show, called Supermarket Sweep?' Claire nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. 'Well, let's play it! Just grab whatever you want and put it in. You not allowed to take anything out!' He held out his hand and Claire shook it.

'Let's go!' They hurtled down aisles, grabbing whatever took their fancy and dropping it in.

'Fucking hell. You bought a coffee machine?'

'It looked good!' replied Swill.

'And ladies tights?'

'For you,' smirked Swill. Claire chucked the receipt at him.

'I am not paying for all of this,' she said, pressing a button of the coffee machine. It made a funny whirring nose, and shivered. Claire eyed it warily. 'Somehow, I don't think this is safe.'

'I'll take it home then,' he replied, moving into the living room and slumping on the sofa with a yawn. Claire followed him, kicked off her trainers and snuggled on the sofa, so her head was on his chest. Swill grinned down at her, pushing his tongue to the front of his mouth as he always did when he smiled. Claire leaned up, kissing him softly. He placed his hand on her back, as she shifted up. Her hands tugged through his hair, as the kiss deepened.

'Let's go to bed,' Claire murmured, with a smile. Swill smiled back, kissing her again as they moved off the sofa.

* * *

Saturday. Finally, Claire could have a lie-in. She woke up about mid-day, glancing over at Swill, who was still sleeping. She ran her hand across his cheek, feeling nothing but love for him. Like she had said before, he was so nice to her, and it made her feel great, knowing there would be someone there for her. Swill woke up, yawned and glanced over at her. She kissed his cheek.

'Mornin'' he murmured, yawning again. Claire smiled and stretched. 'I'm going out later,' he said, still watching her. Claire nodded. 'I probably won't be back tonight.' He felt terrible as he caught her one second frown. But then she put on her best smile.

'Have fun, you deserve it.' Claire went quiet, resting her head against him. Swill let his fingers run up and down the warm skin of her arm, before kissing the top of her head. He moved out of the bed, and pulled on his jeans, sliding a t-shirt over his head.

'I'll need to nip home and change,' he said, pulling on his socks and trainers.

'How long will you be?' she asked, rolling on her side to watch him.

'I'll be about twenty minutes, just to dress, and I'll come back for breakfast.'

'Fry-up?' she asked. Swill smiled.

'If you don't mind.' She slid out of bed, and left the bedroom. Swill watched her go, before he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. He took his mobile from the dresser, and checked for any messages. There was one off Dave, reminding him about meeting them at 2pm, for the match. He closed his phone, put it in his pocket, and moved into the hallway. Claire was in the kitchen, pulling a carton of milk from the fridge and frowning. It was almost gone.

'Could you buy some more milk on the way?' she asked.

'Can I take your car then?' he asked. Claire took the keys from the hook and tossed them to Swill.

'Lazy git,' she mumbled, using what little milk there was for her cup of tea, and throwing it in the bin. Swill chuckled, before leaving the house. He loved driving her car. It was just… a smooth ride. He climbed in, grinning as the engine purred into life. He was a little excited for today; Everton vs. West Ham. The ECM would be there, waiting for them as well. It was going to be perfect! A little cunt named Sam had broken Swill's wrist the last time they had fought them, and Swill had been dying to get him back for the past year. It was only a few minutes to get to his place by car. He parked up outside, before going up the number 33 and unlocking the door. He didn't come here often, now he stayed with Claire. Only in the mornings to get dressed, or get bits and bobs that they needed. But he still loved it here. Nipping up the stairs and into his bedroom, he pulled open his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of loose jeans. He wouldn't wear anything too nice. It'd just get blood stained and he'd have to throw it away anyway. Swill pulled out a blue button-up shirt, put it away again and pulled out a black t-shirt, sliding it on, and grabbing his dark jacket. He grabbed a baseball cap, and pulled it on. The Everton Charming Men were known to attack in places with a lot of CCTV, and he didn't want to be recognised when he beat the crap out of Sammy. Next, he drove down to the country shop, grabbed a carton of milk and a couple of Mars Bars. And then, went back in for a tube of Smarties. Breakfast smelt great when he got back. She was waiting at the table, reading Vogue, and biting into a sausage. Swill pulled off his cap and put it on her head as he walked past.

'You haven't scratched my car, have you?' she asked, without looking up.

'No.'

'Crashed it?'

'No.'

'Sure?'

'Positive,' he grinned, sitting down and tucking into his breakfast. Claire put down the magazine with a frown. She looked like she was about to cry.

'What's wrong?' he asked, surprised.

'Red isn't this years colour, and I bought a red skirt yesterday,' she muttered, picking up her empty plate and moving to the sink. Swill stared, gob smacked at the place where she had been sitting. She was crying over a colour?

'You women worry about weird things,' he said, taking a bite of egg and chewing. He picked up the magazine and flicked through it. It was quite interesting actually, and was thinking about throwing away his red shirt and getting a green one, when the doorbell rang. Claire moved through the kitchen, grabbing her dressing gown on the way and walking to the door.

'Hey Claire!'

'Morning beautiful!'

'Swill here?' It sounded like everyone was at the door. Ike bounced in first. Like Swill, he had someone to payback. He ripped the magazine from Swill's hands and burst out laughing when he read the cover.

'Vogue?'

'It has some good tips,' said Swill, defensively. Dave, Bov, Pete and the others came through after him, with Claire tailing along. She pushed past them and sat on the counter, swinging her legs as she looked at the group.

'What was this about sex with bricks?' asked Dave, chewing his gum.

'Private joke! And close your mouth, it's like you're chewing cud,' scolded Claire. Swill raised his eyebrow.

'Sex with bricks? I'll have to try that sometime.' Bov sat down at the table, playing with his lighter. Both Bov and Claire were avoiding each other's eyes.

'You coming then, Bruv? We don't want to miss the train.' Swill went to get to his feet.

'Simon Wilkins, you sit down and eat your breakfast. I didn't make that for you to waste!' Claire said sternly. Dave laughed. 'I'm practising,' Claire said, seriously. Swill looked like a little kid that had just been told off, but he shrugged and began spooning down the food as fast as he could.

'Are you trying to stall us for a reason?' asked Ike. Claire smirked.

'Maybe.' Swill got to his feet, placed the empty plate in the sink, gave Claire a small hug, handed her the tube of Smarties and jumped out the room.

'Let's go, go, go!' he yelled from the other room. Claire rolled her eyes and slid off the counter, to wash up. The others slowly left the room, but Claire sensed someone still there. She turned around. Bov stood there in the doorway, watching her. When she turned around, he met her eyes before walking out.

Swill jumped around Dave. 'I can't wait to get that Sammy bastard!' he grinned. Dave laughed, as they made their way down the road, towards Keith and Pete's car. Swill, Dave, Pete and Ike slid into Pete's car, as Ned, Keith and Bov moved into Keith's. It was an easy journey to the station, paying for all day parking spots and moving into the station. They just got to the train, two minutes before it left. Swill took his usual seat by the window, and gazed out as the train left the station. Another hour and they'd be walking up to the station, ready to piss off those Everton wankers. The train journey was quicker than expected. Swill ate his two Mars Bars, chucking bits every now and again at Ned, who kept thinking it was Ike and punching him. It was quite enjoyable.

'Will you stop throwing shit at me!' growled Ned for the fourth time, turning in his seat to glare at Ike. Ike pulled a face.

'It fucking aint me!' he snapped back. Ned turned back to listen to what Bov was saying to Pete, and Swill threw another piece.

'I swear Ike, if you don't pack the fuck in…'

'It isn't me, you twat!' Swill chuckled to himself. When they rolled into the station, Pete led the way off the train and out of the station. It was a ten minute walk down to Goodison Park; the home of shit football. The roar of the crowds as they approached the stadium sent another wave of excitement through Swill. Pete handed him his ticket with a wink, before they moved through the gates. When they got to their seats, Bov flipped the finger to the ECM, who could be seen sitting just next to them, on the other side. Swill could see little Sammy, climbing onto his seat. He was about 20, with black hair pulled into a ponytail. He mouthed 'Wanker' to Swill, who gave a wave in return.

'Cunts,' muttered Bovver. He was ready to fight them right now. But it could wait, till after the football. The whistle was blown, and the match began.

'Those were the days, my friend. We took the Stretford End, we took The Shed, the North Bank Highbury. We'd live the life we choose, we'd fight and never lose.

We were the boys of Everton FC. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!' They could hear them before they could see them. The GSE were heading back down towards the station, dawdling, as they knew it wouldn't be long before the EMC arrived.

'Ey, boys! L-look who i-it is!' stammered the leader of the EMC- Steven Washer. Sammy stepped forward, grinning at the others, looking like he couldn't wait to start on them.

'L-look! I-it's the b-boys who a-arses w-we kicked l-last time!' mocked Pete. Bov laughed loudly, squaring up a little. Sammy ran a hand over his greased hair. Swill jumped up and down.

'H-how's your m-mum? I n-need my t-tr-trousers back,' sneered Steven. His right hand man, Ian smirked, his eyes on Bovver. Pete looked at them all. There was nine of them. Ah, it was fine. Sammy danced forward, until his chest was pressed against Swill's stomach.

'Jesus, have you shrunk?' frowned Swill, before jumping backwards as Sammy tried to hit him in the gut. Pete grinned, smacking Steven in the face when he ran forward. Steven fell backwards, clutching his nose, as Pete kicked the back of his legs. Steven fell, hitting the floor with a groan, blood gushing from his broken nose. Swill was still dancing around Sammy, who looked like him was getting annoyed now.

'This year, I've decided to break your other wrist,' he smiled, charging at Swill, who kicked him back. Sammy grunted, winded for a moment, as Swill slammed a fist in his jaw. He quickly ducked a bin Keith had chucked, slamming Sammy into a wall when he tried to get up again.

'Nah, I want the fun this year, you cunt!' growled Swill, kneeing him in the groin. Sammy exhaled sharply, trying to curl over, but Swill held him up and kneed him once more.

'Shit, let me go! Fucking, get off!'

'Don't think that's very fucking fair, mate. I remember that's what I was saying when you and your fairy friends had me on the floor and you was jumping repeatedly on my fucking wrist.'

'Get off!' Sammy cried, as Swill kneed him once more, and punched him in the stomach. He dropped the wheezing man to the floor, and jumped away, to help Dave who was being kicked to the ground by two of the bastards. He darted over Dave, slamming his whole body weight into one of the men, who he noticed was Scotty Remic. The two men fell heavily, and Swill continued to punch him in the face. Scotty lay out cold, as Swill glanced up. Bovver was beating the crap out of Ian, smashing his puny head into the wall. Swill was suddenly aware of something smashing him around the back of the head. It hurt. Really, really hurt.

'Ow you fuck,' he mumbled, before it all went dark.

* * *

'Swill? Swill? You alright, mate?' Pete, Dave and Ned were leaning over him, looking worried.

'What happened?' he groaned, sitting up. The back of his head was throbbing.

'Sammy pulled an ashtray out his pocket and hit you with it,' replied Dave.

'A fucking ashtray? Where is the cunt?' Swill tried to clamber to his feet.

'Ah, they gone now, bruv,' replied Bovver, passing him a fag. Swill took it, fishing a lighter out his pocket and sparking up. The fag was a nice welcome. He took a deep drag and shut his eyes for a moment.

'Every fucking time we fight, I end up loosing to a fucking dwarf,' he complained.

'Swill, Sammy is a boxing champion. I don't think any of us could win against him in the end,' said Dave, sympathetically.

'That's not the fucking point,' he said, glaring at the floor.

'Ah, come on. Let's get to the Abbey. First round on me,' smiled Dave.

'I'm going to check on Claire first. Could you drop me off?' he asked. Pete nodded, but he looked glum as he turned his back on the group and began walking ahead. Bovver stuffed his hands in his pockets and caught up easily.

* * *

Swill unlocked the front door, frowning when he saw the whole house was in total darkness. It was also very cold. 'Claire?' he called. There was no answer, but when he flicked on the living room light, she was sat in the corner, head on her knees. Swill shut the front door, and moved over to her, kneeling down beside her. 'Claire, are you alright?' he asked, stupidly. Of course she wasn't al-fucking-right. Claire lifted up her head. She looked drained and pale.

'He's always waiting for me,' she mumbled. Swill frowned, as Claire continued. 'I slept well at first; dreamt I had a dog called Bonzo.' She wiped her eyes. 'But, then he came. Always looking horrible and trying to hurt me and Bonzo ran away.' She let the tears run freely now. Swill wiped her eyes, and then cupped her cheek with a warm hand. She was cold.

'Claire, you 'ave to snap out of this" Jasper's dead, he can't get you now. You 'ave to stop being scared, darlin'' Claire shook her head.

'No, you don't understand. It wasn't Jasper. It was you.' Swill's jaw drop. Him? He shook his head.

'No, you must 'ave made a mistake-'

'No, it was defiantly you. It was like you was hurting, and you wanted to show how much you was hurting, by hurting me.'

'Claire, this is fucking nonsense! I wouldn't hurt you,' Swill noticed she was leaning away from him. He got to his feet, turning his back on her. 'For fuck sakes,' he murmured, rubbing his jaw. Hands encircled his waist, and he felt lips brush the back of his neck. Swill shut his eyes, as Claire pressed close against him.

'You're bleeding,' she noted. Swill nodded.

'Don't hurt,' he lied, turning to face her. She had an odd expression on her face.

'What we do is wrong,' she murmured, before her lips pressed against his. Swill found his hands tangling themselves in her soft hair. 'Why does it feel right if it's so wrong?' she asked, lips still against him. Swill understood what she was getting at, what her dream was about. She was hurting, obviously; the baby, Bov, Pete, Jasper. He was hurting; just wanted to have someone. But he hid it easier. Her lips seeked his once again.

'I fucking love you so much,' he muttered. Swill felt her smile against his lips, before pressing her gently into the wall. She mumbled something, her eyes fluttering closed as Swill kissed her collar bone. His hand moved up her shirt, grazing along her bra. Claire bit her lip, pressing herself against him. He unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Claire tugged on his jeans, as his lips met hers again. He unbuckled his belt, and grinned into the kiss as Claire tugged down the zipper. She pushed them backwards, so they were laid on the floor, his lips at her neck, as Claire slid her trousers down her legs. A figure glared in through the window and shook his head in disgust. Pete stalked off down the street.

* * *

**END NOTES: All i ask is for a nice, juicey review that will make me go Squee! **


	3. Us

**AUTHORS NOTE: Big sorry for the wait, but i had a little trouble with this chapter, and i apologise if it doesn't meet any expectations you were expecting :) But oh well.**

* * *

One who finds a faithful friend, finds a treasure.

Swill and Claire

Us

(Or more commonly known as The Showdown)

Claire winced, as she moved off the floor, her back twinging in pain. The two had slept on the living floor, and it hadn't done them any favours. Swill gave a groan as he touched the back of his head, and sat up. 'I'm going to take a shower,' he said, climbing to his feet. Claire smiled down at him.

'I'll cook you something up,' she replied, moving into the kitchen.

During breakfast, Claire thought hard. Bovver was the father to her child whether she liked it or not. It was no good hating the fact. What was done was done. She resolved in going over there after breakfast, to see him. It was the least she could do; apologise. She dressed nicely, not wanting to look to good or too rubbish when she went to talk. She didn't actually know why she wanted to dress nice. It was Bovver she was talking to. She remembered exactly where he lived, so it didn't take half as much time to get there. She parked in the car park, moved quickly down the alley way and made her way up to the flat where he lived. In a way, Claire hoped Summer wasn't there. Or any of the boys for that matter. This was something she wanted to do alone. She knocked on the door, and waited patiently. Bovver opened up, caution instantly clouding his face.

'Hey,' she said, trying her best to smile and failing miserably. Bov said nothing, but stepped aside. Claire moved in, and sat down on his sofa, looking at her hands. 'I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions-'

'Too right,' he grumbled. Claire frowned.

'I should have listened to what you had to say.' Bovver shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. 'I hate us not talking,' moaned Claire.

'We never talk,' he mumbled. Claire raised an eyebrow. 'Well, think about it. We never talk. All we say is, 'ello, how are you?' shag, teeny chat on me knocking you up and argue, but never really talk.'

'Then we should talk now!' Claire said, grabbing his hand and sitting him down beside her. Bov pulled a face.

'I don't 'ave time for-'

'Stuart Bovverington! You are going to sit there and talk to me,' she snapped. Her cheeks went red. 'Sorry, hormones. But, please, let's just talk.'

'What about?' he muttered. Claire gestured helplessly to her stomach.

'It's a start.' Bov leaned forwards, picking up his light and fags and sparking up. Claire watched him closely, as he took a drag.

'Thought of any names?' he asked after a moment. Claire shook her head.

'No, have you?'

Another moment's pause. 'Harriet's a good name for a girl,' he said. Claire smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere.

'Yeah, it's a pretty name. Any boy's names?' she looked down at her stomach. Harriet Roberts.

'Nah,' he replied, twirling the fag in his fingers. It went quiet again, before he surprised her. 'How are you holding up?' she was stunned for a moment. The only thing Bov usually cared about was his firm.

'I'm doing well, you?'

'Just come cuts and bruises from the Everton match. Nothing new. Wanna drink?'

Claire smiled. 'That would be nice.'

* * *

Monday came all too fast. Claire felt heavy as she walked into the school. She felt like shit and would rather be at home in bed than here at the moment. The day dragged on, as she tried to avoid Pete and Amanda as much as possible. Finally, it was home time. Claire helped the children zip up their coats, before leading them out the classroom and into the busy playground. Mums were stood in their groups, leaning against buggies, some smoking, others just looking bored. Claire checked her watch. When everyone was gone, she could go home. Were these stupid women dawdling on purpose? Amanda strode past her, heels clicking on the concrete playground, brushing her hair over her shoulder when she moved towards Claire.

'Slag,' she hissed. Claire shut her eyes, trying to gain control of her anger. Amanda stopped and stepped in front of her. 'How's Pete?' she taunted. Claire's green eyes snapped open.

'You should know, he's been in your bed for the last couple of weeks,' she retorted. 'Or do you get mixed up, seeing as the number of men in your bed is waaaaaay above average?'

'Are you calling me a slut?' she asked shrilly.

'Yes, I think I am.'

'You think you're so clever, Claire. But you're not.' Amanda squared up to her, and Claire glared down at her. 'It's not like you don't sleep around.'

'What do you mean?' Claire asked in a low voice.

'I heard about your fling with some guy called Bovver. And how he got you pregnant. And how you're sleeping with Swill now.' She looked smug. Wow. That actually really hurt. How could Pete tell her all of this? Amanda smirked. 'I guess you're not happy unless you've someone in your pants.' Claire slapped her hard. Amanda put her hand on her cheek, a sour smile coming to her full lips. 'I guess its true then.'

'Shut up.' The whole playground was watching them, mothers muttering to themselves. Amanda never took her eyes off Claire's, before laughing.

'I wonder who it will be next. Ike? I heard you tried it with him once as well.' Gah, for fucks sakes. Claire pulled back her fist, not bothering with silly girl slaps and just punched her in her mouth. Amanda staggered backwards, falling to the floor and dragging Claire with her. The two women fell, Claire grazing her knee. She winced, but didn't have time to recover as Amanda scraped her nails in her arm. 'Bitch,' the blonde hissed digging her nails in harder. Claire grabbed her hair, yanking it back. It worked, and Amanda released her. A ring had formed around them, as they fought hard.

There were random shouts of 'Go on, Miss Roberts!' or 'Get her Miss Dashwood!'

'Ladies! Ladies!' cried the voice of the Headmaster, as three men pushed their way into the ring. Pete grabbed Claire and Mr Easton, of the ICT department grabbed Amanda, and pulled them apart. Mr Burns stood between them, looking furious. 'What on Earth is going on?' he demanded, looking between the women. He turned to the crowd. 'There's nothing to see here, go home. Go on.'

'That's the best thing this school has had to offer so far,' muttered one of the mum as she pushed her buggy away. Claire struggled out of Pete's grip, glaring over at Amanda. 'Get in my office, you two, now!' Amanda shook off Mr Easton and stormed inside. 'You two, can go home' he told Pete and Mr Easton. Mr Easton nodded, and walked off, but Pete still stared after Claire as she stalked into the building. Mr Burns followed them inside, slamming the door of his office when he got in there. Claire was slumped in a chair, touching her cut lip, as Amanda leaned against the wall, giving her evils. 'What the hell were you to playing at?! We had a fucking yard full of students and you're out there fighting it out?'

'She started it!' screeched Amanda.

'I did not! You came over with your snide comments. I've had enough!' Amanda rolled her eyes.

'That's it. When there's a problem, just walk away like you always do!'

'You don't know anything about me!' Claire screamed back. 'You're just some substitute teacher with big tits and no brain.'

'Claire!' said Mr Burns. 'Will you please calm down?'

'No! Why should I?' she turned back to Amanda. 'Why did Pete tell you all this?' she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Amanda gave a light laugh.

'Who said anything about it being Pete that told me?' she raised an eyebrow, looking smug again. Claire wanted to rip her apart.

'Well, who was it then? Come on, spit it out,' Claire tapped her foot impatiently. Amanda looked at her nails.

'Ned.' Ned?

'Ned?' Not Ned? Would he do something like this?

'Yeah, give him vodka, and he spills like a ripped bag of beans,' she smirked. Claire pulled open the office door, ignoring the shout from the Headmaster to come back. She almost ran to her car, needing to get home, to find out the truth. She squealed to a stop outside the Abbey, and threw open the doors. The guys were at their usual table, and looked up surprised when she stormed in.

'Hey Claire,' began Swill, but Claire chucked herself at Ned, hitting and slapping every bit of him she could.

'You horrible little bastard!' she yelled, as Dave got up and grabbed her, pulling her off. She managed to kick Ned in the shins before she was taken out of range. 'How the fuck could you do this to me?' Swill watched her surprised, as she raged at Ned, who looked just as stunned. Her eye looked swollen, there was a cut on her lip and her arm was bleeding. There was a tear in the knee of her jeans.

'Christ Ned, what did you do?' he asked, putting down his fag.

'He told Amanda everything,' seethed Claire. 'About me being pregnant, about Bov, about Swill.' Ned glanced about nervously.

'N-no I didn't.'

'About Swill?' frowned Dave. Swill glanced at Claire.

'Oh, you must be the only one that doesn't know! Me and him have been sleeping together! Fucking wonderful isn't it?' Dave let go of her, and she glared at all of them. 'Stay out of my fucking life,' she spat, before turning on her heel and leaving the Abbey. The whole pub was silent, the odd mutter the only thing heard. Dave was staring at Swill, who didn't say anything, but got to his feet and left as well. Dave followed him, with Pete tailing behind.

'They've been shagging?' said Bovver after a moment or two. Ned nodded. 'How do you know?' Ned looked at his hands.

'I was with Pete and Amanda, at his place, last Friday. She got us pissed. He told us how he had saw Claire and Swill sleeping together and I told her about her getting with you. I didn't think she would use it against her or anythink!' Bov pulled a face, slapping Ned around the head.

'You twat! I've only just began talking to her again, and now you've mess it up!'

Claire went to the shops. It was all she could think of doing at the moment. She needed to take her mind off things. She kept getting stared at, and that was probably because she looked like she had just been mugged. She stayed in the shopping center for as long as she could, before finally getting in her car and trying slowly home, fighting tears all the way.

* * *

'You've fucking blown it now, son' muttered Dave, rubbing his eyes before glaring at Swill. 'You do realise that Pete has been trying to make it up to Claire, to get her to like him again?'

'I know!' protested Swill, gazing at his hands. Dave didn't usually get angry, so he must have really been in the wrong to make him like this.

'You said you would help Pete in getting her back.'

'He never fucking had her!'

'So that gives you the right to bed her then? Pete saw you!' Swill shook his head, as the door to Claire's apartment was flung open.

'Why, Swill? Just why?' asked Pete, jaw clenched in anger. Swill ran a hand through his hair.

'Pete, I'm sorry-'

'How many times?' he asked, in a low voice.

'What?'

'How many fucking times did you shag her?' he shouted. Swill almost flinched. He tried to remember quickly.

'Five.'

'Fucking hell! And you didn't even want to mention that, the first time it happened?' asked Dave. Swill got to his feet, about to retort, when Claire walked in.

'Oh, is it a free for all?' she asked coolly, moving towards the kitchen.

'Yeah, you can start fucking Dave next,' snapped Pete. He regretting saying it the moment it left his lips. Claire stopped and turned to face him, her face murderous.

'Excuse. Me?' Each word dripped with venom.

'How many other members of the GSE are you planning on getting through before the day is out?'

'Now, that's below the belt,' muttered Swill. But Claire had put down the shopping bag and looked ready to fight to the death.

'Why the fuck don't you run back to Amanda and leave me alone? You should buy her some more blonde dye too. I saw a grey hair when I was trying to yank it out.'

'Amanda has nothing to do with this,' muttered Pete.

'Yes she does! Everyone knows she's just your toy because you can't stop pining for me!' Both Swill and Dave had taken seat.

'Fuck off, am I pining!'

'Then why are you so bothered about me sleeping with Swill?' She had a good point.

'I just want what's best for him!'

'Great. You come in my house and call me a cheap slut, just thanks!'

'I didn't say that.'

'Yes, you did. So I'm a liar now too?'

'Stop twisting everything!'

'Get out my house,' she snapped, looking around for anything to chuck at him.

'No! I'm not leaving until we make up.' This was unexpected for both Swill and Claire. She looked up. 'You're jealous of Amanda, Claire.'

'Oh, and you're not jealous?!'

'Yes!' Pete ran a hand over his hand and stepped forward. 'I am jealous. I'm so fucking jealous of this cunt,' he gestured to Swill. 'I'm jealous of how close he is to you, of everything he has with you. I'm so fucking jealous Claire, and I love you.' Those last four words weren't meant to come out just yet, in case of rejection.

'You love Amanda,' replied Claire, looking at the floor. There was the rejection.

Swill gazed from one to the other; his best mate, who had just told his lover that he loved her. It hurt a little. Was his frickin' feelings not taken into account here? Swill mid-raised his hand.

'I love you,' he said weakly. Claire glanced at him with a soft laugh. There were tears in her eyes.

'I know, Swill.' Pete never took his eyes off Claire. She finally met his gaze. 'I need to think about this Pete. But don't blame Swill, please. He did nothing wrong.' Pete nodded, looking at Swill.

'Alright, mate. Sorry, yeah?' Swill nodded.

'You should go. I need to talk to Swill.' The man in question looked up, almost nervously, before moving into the kitchen. Claire followed him, only talking when she heard the front door close. Swill sat at the table, and Claire sat opposite him, gazing at her hands.

'We're going to have to stop what we're doing, aren't we?' he said. Claire nodded.

'It's the right thing to do.'

'Do you love Pete?' he asked, voice quiet. Claire looked up.

'I don't know. I just don't know any more.'

'We'll still be friends right? You didn't mean what you said in the pub, about us staying out your life?' Claire laughed, but her eyes were still sad.

'No, I didn't mean it. I was just angry at Ned.' They went quiet, both gazing at the table top.

'Let me get you cleaned up. You looked like you've been through the fucking wars,' he said, getting up from the table and moving to where her first aid kit was. He rooted around in it, as Claire moved beside him. He pulled out an antiseptic wipe, and began to dab at her lip, and cleaned around her eye. Swill knelt down, tugged up her jeans and wiped the graze. Claire winced, before he straightened up, and placed the antiseptic cloth to the side. She put a hand on his cheek, and he shut his eyes with a sigh.

'I don't want to end this. I don't want to stop what we 'ave,' he murmured. Claire placed her lips on his.

'You'll find someone Swill. I don't want you getting caught up in my world.' He shook his head.

'I don't want to find anyone else,' Swill said, opening his eyes and looking at her. He stepped forward, placing his lips against hers. Claire allowed him to kiss her for a moment, before she pulled away.

'We have to end this now. For both our sakes.' He nodded, rubbing his jaw. 'You'll always be my brick though,' she murmured. Swill nodded, not really understanding the brick issue but knowing it wasn't a bad thing. The phone ringing broke both their thoughts. Claire sighed and moved into the living room to pick it up.

'Hello? Yes, speaking. Oh… I see. I'll see if I can get down. Where is it? Yes, okay. Tonight? Yes, I will. Thank you. Goodbye.' Claire placed down the phone, feeling numb. Swill leaned in the doorway with a frown.

'Who was it?' Claire turned to him.

'That was the police. They want me to go and identify a body they think is Jasper.'

* * *

His skin was deathly white, and blood stained. His blonde hair was matted with dirt and his nose looked broken. It made Claire feel sick. Four of his teeth had been smashed out and there was blood on his hands, as well as dirt. She turned away, leaning into Swill, forcing the tears away. She shouldn't have to cry about this man now. Here, was proof that he was very much dead, and couldn't hurt her anymore. The man wearing white covered him up again.

'So, is this Jasper Burton?' Claire wiped her eyes, and nodded.

'Yes, yes. That's him. Where did you find him?'

'He was found in Scotland. Looks like he got into a drunken fight and lost, I'm afraid.'

'Has anyone been arrested?' asked Swill.

'Yeah, some chap called Carlos Santagora. Drug dealer by the sound of things,' he pulled off his plastic gloves and threw them in the bin. Swill led Claire out of room. Imelda and Dec were sat on the chairs, Imelda crying into a hankie. She got to her feet, her stump frame shaking with anger.

'You! You killed him!' she waved a fat finger in Claire's direction. 'Never come near me or my family ever again!' she spat.

'I wouldn't want to!' Claire choked out, storming out of the room with Swill hurrying after her. She didn't stop until she reached Swill's car, realised she didn't have a key and just stood there moodily. Swill placed a hand on hers, tracing small circles with his thumb – a soothing knack. Claire let out a sigh. 'Some guy arrested for something he never did.'

'Look, this geezer was probably a fucking rapist or summing,' he replied. Claire looked up, a frown on her pale face. Swill chewed his bottom lip, before speaking. 'Keith's friends; the Fixers; they're nicknamed 'The Angels'. As well as cleaning up the streets from murders, they set up some scummy fucker at the same time.' Claire's frown deepened.

'How come they didn't turn on Bov?'

Swill shrugged. 'It's about who you know, I guess.' Claire rubbed her eyes.

'Just take me home. I think I'm going to be sick.' The drive home was quiet. Claire had a message from Summer, on the answer machine, when she got back.

'_Hey Claire! I just thought I'd pop round in the morning, so we can have a girly day. It's been a while since I've seen you properly, so I'll be around about 11. If you have other plans, call me. If I don't get a call, I'll come around_.' Claire deleted the message, and looked around the living room. It was clean enough.

'I been thinking,' began Swill, buttering some toast. Claire sat down at the kitchen table, and when she didn't say anything, he continued. 'I think I should move out.' He glanced at Claire, to see a shocked and hurt face. 'I'll come and see you every day and all that! It's just now we aren't… together, you know, then, it will be easier if I go back to my place. I'll still come and see you everyday – Hey! Don't cry.' Claire put her head in her hands. So, she had driven him into leaving? Claire Roberts messes up again.

'It's my fault' she mumbled.

'No! I just think space would be better,' he said, cupping her face and brushing a tear away. 'Please, Claire. We both need to move on. You have a child on the way, and you need to sort things out with Pete and I have the firm to think about.'

'The firm? The fucking firm!?' cried Claire, almost in hysterics now.

'No, I didn't mean it like that. Fucking hell Claire, calm down!' She was hyperventilating now. The thought of being alone, tonight, in that bed, scared the fuck out of her. It took a moment for her to get her breath back, and when she did she looked at him.

'You'll stay until I fall asleep?' It was the least he could do. Swill nodded, kissing the top of her head.

'And I'll come by after work and see you.'

'Promise?'

'I promise,' he smiled, going back to his toast. Claire put her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Everything would be okay. Jasper was dead. She had seen it for herself. And Swill would stay with her tonight. And Summer was coming in the morning, so there was no reason to be scared.

He looked so real. His blood stained hair, ripped shirt, even the dirt under his nails were the same as they were the other day. Jasper sauntered forwards, a manic smile on his face. 'Claire! There you are!' This was the first time he had spoken to her in the dream. The knife was in his hands, and Claire was staggering backwards, until she hit the brick wall that was always in her way. She had come to expect it now. And the fall, and waking up when she was just about to hit the ground. It would make her yawn, if it wasn't so damn terrifying.

'Go away,' she choked, trying to back further off, with no avail. Jasper was inches away now, the blade pressed against her stomach. He was just about to stab her, when the wall came away and she was falling and a scream was erupted from her lungs and Claire sat up in bed, her damp hair stuck to her face as usual. She got her breath back, and with a sigh, she climbed out of bed and moved into the bathroom. She turned the light on, and turned the cold tap on. Claire gazed into the mirror, the bags still deep under her eyes. Claire sighed, as she washed her face.

After drying, she moved back into the bedroom, and looked into the full length mirror, gazing at her stomach. A tear escaped her eye. Where had it all gone wrong? A couple of months ago, she was happily engaged, and now… She didn't dare think about it. Claire shook her head. There was a child growing inside her, part of her. She would never dream of turning her back on any child, and the thought of Bov's mum made her sick. Claire moved away from the mirror, and pulled a pair of jogging bottoms on. She pulled her blue jumped over her head and left her bedroom. The house seemed lonely without Swill. Empty, like _she_ wasn't even a part of it. Breakfast wasn't anything good; a couple of slices of toast and an orange juice. Claire kept thinking of the baby, and then thinking of Bov, which would lead to thoughts of Pete, and then to thoughts of his new girlfriend; and that would lead to her stomach twisting in jealously.

Her back door creaked open, and Summer came in, holding a small carrier bag.

'Morning' she smiled. Her auburn hair was drawn up into a bun today, her yellow summer dress flowing freely. She looked as radiant as ever. Claire wondered numbly if she had ever looked like that, before all her problems, before she even met Jasper. Probably not, she thought.

'Morning' Claire replied, putting her plate and glass in the sink and turning the tap on. Summer sat down, a frown on her face.

'You look ill.'

'I'm fine' Claire said. She was close to loosing it. Too many people cared, too many people were asking questions. Summer seemed to sense this, and changed the subject.

'I brought a DVD around. Maybe we could have a girlie night in?' she asked, smiling. Claire dried her hands on a tea towel and opened the bag. The DVD was Music & Lyrics, her favourite. She smiled, and hugged Summer. Tears stung her eyes once more that day, but this time she let them flow. Summer stood up, and hugged her tightly.

'Aw, come on now.' She soothed. Claire sniffed, her eyes red.

'It's just everything's been getting to me lately,' she sobbed. Summer guided her into the living room and sat them down on the sofa. Claire rubbed her eyes and sniffed again.

'It's okay. You know you can tell me anything.'

'I keep having nightmares about Jasper. He keeps coming at me, going for my stomach' she shook her head. 'I hate being alone. When you're with Dave, I get Swill to come around. When he is busy, I get Pete to come.' she sighed, and rubbed her eyes. 'I hate being lone. I even had Ned here last Tuesday for a bit, but he was hardly the best company.' Claire shook her head. 'Can we put on the movie now?' Summer nodded.

'Sure hunny' she said, going back into the kitchen for the DVD. She came back, and got down on the floor to work the DVD Player. Claire wiped her eyes and smiled.

'I have a little treat as well' she said, going into the kitchen. Claire opened the freezer, and pulled out a tub of mint ice cream. She grabbed two big spoons and moved into the living room. Summer pressed play on the movie, and the two women sat down on the sofa, and opened the ice cream.

* * *

Claire gazed at the end credits, biting her bottom lip. 'What're you thinking about?' asked Summer, resting back on the sofa and yawning.

'About leaving.' Claire replied truthfully. Summer sat up.

'Why?'

'I can't stay here. I need to get away.'

'Well, how long are you thinking.'

'I… when the baby is one.' Summer got to her feet, eyes wide.

'That's like two years Claire!' Claire cringed. It did seem like a long time. 'What if something happens here that you miss?' Claire raised her eyebrows, and Summer let out a small growl. 'You can't go Claire!'

'Summer. Listen to me. You're my best friend. I promise I'll come back. I'm hardly going to leave you forever' she reassured.

'But, when are you going?' she demanded. Claire sighed.

'Tomorrow.'

'TOMORROW!' screeched Summer. 'Weren't you going to tell me?'

'I was. It was a last minute decision. Please don't make this any harder then it is' Claire sighed, picking up the tub and spoons and moving into the kitchen. Summer followed her.

'Claire, promise me you'll ring'

'And write and send you presents' Claire promised, turning off the tap and drying her hands. When she turned around, Summer hugged her tightly.

'I just wished you'd told me sooner.'

'You know I hate the fuss' Claire murmured. The two women broke apart, both with tears in their eyes. 'I'll miss you'

'I'll miss you too.'

* * *

Everything was set. Her things were packed, and in her car. She had quit her job at the primary school, and said goodbye to the crying kids; Miss Smith would now be taking over. And her phone was ringing yet again. Summer had announced the news to the guys that morning, and all day her phone had been ringing, with people trying to persuade her to stay. 'Hello?'

'Claire.' It was Pete. Again. 'I'm coming round'

'I'm about to go!' she sighed.

'I'll just be a minute.' He replied. The phone cut off. Claire rolled her eyes and pocketed her mobile. She dragged the last suitcase into the hallway, and out into the sun outside. She flung it into the boot with everything else and looked up when she heard footsteps. She slammed the boot shut. 'Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?' she asked, a slight edge of jealousy in her voice. Pete shook his head. 'What's her name, Amanda?'

'Claire. Don't be like that. She finished me the other day anyway.' he shrugged. There was a moment pause, as Claire tried to hide a smug smile. 'You don't have to go' protested Pete, looking at her.

'Yes I do. I need some me time.'

'Almost two years away is a lot of me time.'

'Please Pete. Don't make this harder.' Claire replied, moving around him to shut the door to her flat. She locked the door, and moved back to her car. He looked so vulnerable as he gazed at her. 'I'll come back. I promise.' Her eyes never left his face. Before she knew what was happening, Pete had her pressed softly against the side of her car, his lips against hers. Claire relaxed against him, her arms moving around his neck. Claire pulled away, with a sigh. 'You're making it harder' she said with a small laugh. She paused, and then murmured. 'Wait for me.'

'I'll wait forever' he replied. Claire moved from him, and pulled open her car door. She looked back at him, before pulling open the door and climbing in. She started the engine, before pulling away from the curb. Pete watched hopelessly, as she drove off, and around the corner. Away from this life.

* * *

**END NOTES: Well, it's the sad end to this fanfiction. Some of you will be like: huh? That's it?! Well what's happens?! So i'm like: Read Claire Roberts; I should have known better and you'll find out. Thanks for reading. I love you. x**


End file.
